Core Overview The Biostatistics Core provides statistical expertise for the planning, conduct, analysis, and reporting of clinical trials, epidemiologic and population based studies, studies in genetic susceptibility of cancer, and experiments in basic research in the biology of cancer. This includes consultation on all clinical protocols, and education for all members of the DF/HCC in the areas of study design, data collection, computerization, and statistical methods.